I'm all yours
by wisdom of writing
Summary: Elena has left Stefan after their little incident in the woods. Damon and Elena are in the progress of sharing a beautiful relationship but Stefan isn't ready to accept defeat just yet. Read to find out Stefan's evil plans and what happened in the woods.
1. Chapter 1

She awoke with a feeling of warmth on her right cheek coming from the sun blazing through the window of her room as she made an attempt to grab the pillow beside her she saw the curves of his body from the shadow on the ground. He was holding a cup of coffee she presumed although she couldn't be sure.

"What are you drinking mind if I took a sip?" she joked as she got up from her bed and made her way towards him.

"Well if you enjoy red, warm and fresh blood in the morning be my guest." he said in his most sarcastically sexy voice while hinting a bit of naughtiness.

"ha-ha no thanks I'm going to go take a shower and get ready in the meantime could you please check on Jeremy he hasn't been acting his normal self lately, I'm worried about him."

"I could make him forget if you want me to." he said as he approached her and kissed her lips gently.

"No Damon i can't do that to him again and if I don't go shower now I will surely be late for school" she whined out as she ran for the bathroom after landing a quick kiss on his cheek.

As the water washed away the soreness from her body her mind went back to 3 weeks from now when Elena and Stefan were still deeply in love with each other. She was practically ready to give her life for him and now she didn't even want him in her sight.

It all happened at the night of the Founders' Party. Elena was getting ready in her room when Stefan appeared behind her. He didn't look properly dressed for the party and he had a very different sparkle in his eye something very unusual in Stefan's case.

"Hey gorgeous." he spoke as he gently wrapped his hands around her waist and swept her off her feet and took her down onto the bed.

"Stefan what are you doing? I have to get ready for the party and I don't think those are appropriate for the party." She said pointing at his clothing while getting up from the bed.

"Ah listen I was thinking, is it a must for us to go to the party?"

"Stefan, you know everyone is expecting us there tonight and I promised Caroline that I'll be there to help her avoid Matt."

"Oh come on Elena you're always so busy helping others that sometimes I feel neglected by you, when was the last time you spent some quality time with me, your BOYFRIEND!"

"You and I both know that that's not true, Stefan. I have always put you on the top of my list of priorities."

"Then come with me tonight and prove me wrong. Please do it for the sake of our relationship." He said filed with emotion as he moved towards her and took her hands in his.

She kissed him gently and said "fine take me wherever you want. I'm all yours tonight but after this I don't want you to ever complain about the importance of you in my life."

"YES! I love you so much Elena Gilbert." He said with glee and took her in his arms and out of her room towards the woods.

If she had known what was in store for her then she would have never agreed to go with Stefan and instead would have run as far away as possible.

Well this is my very first attempt to write a story. Hope you enjoyed and please review if you have any suggestions to help me improve please feel free to say it. Thank you (:


	2. Chapter 2

The moon was full and shining down on a shape that looked like a face and as they made their way deeper and deeper into the woods it became more desolated and dark. Branches creaked as their feet shuffled through detritus. They made their way through fallen leaves and twigs. Elena shivered as the night grew on them and it got colder. Stefan felt her cold and shivering hand as he reached out to hold it.

"You okay Elena you're hands seem pretty cold." He said while moving at quite a fast pace but remembering to slow down for Elena every now and then.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just getting really cold here so could you please hurry up and take me to wherever we're going, Where and how far is this place?" She said with an exhausted look.

"Just a little while longer, we're almost there. I promise."

"Yeah, you've been saying that for the past hour already. Stefan, we haven't told anyone where we're going and Jenna might start to get worried if I don't get home in a few hours. I'm pretty sure that by now she has found out that I'm not at the Founders' Party." She said in between breaths.

"I know I know but we're almost here and the whole point of you coming with me was to stop worrying about everyone else and give me your full attention. We can handle Jenna and the others after we get back."

"Fine but let's just get to the place already."

After walking for fifteen minutes more, they finally reached a small cottage that looked like it was just built two days ago. It was an astonishing little piece of art. It had a canopied swing off to one side and a few steps up to the door. Small little statuettes were hidden near bushes. As a whole it looked very elegant.

"Is that for me?" Elena finally let out in a small and tiny voice. Stunned by the view in front of her.

"Uh-huh. Just a small project I had been working on for the past 2 weeks. Turned out pretty good huh?" He said with a little sense of pride in his voice.

"It's gorgeous, Stefan. I can't believe you built that just for me!" She said as she jumped in his arms almost knocking him off his feet.

"Well I'm glad you liked it. Let's go in. This is just a small beginning to the surprise I have planned out for you." He mentioned as he moved towards the cottage, holding her in his strong muscular arms like a baby being cradled by her mom to sleep.

As the door creaked open, she saw glowing lights brightening up the inside of the cottage from every little corner and not by light bulbs but by colored scented candles which filled the air. There was a small table with a cream colored tablecloth on top right in the middle of the room. It was the perfect size for two people to sit at and enjoy a nice meal. There wasn't much space inside the cottage. It was quite small but still very cozy. Elena loved every part of it.

"Stefan, this is beautiful. It's the best surprise anyone could have ever given me and even more." She said in her most appreciative and loving voice. She was blown away by the magnificent gift given to her by the man of her dreams. She was out of words and all she wanted to do now was to express her love towards this man not by words but by her actions. She slowly moved toward him, using the curves of her body to her advantage. She got closer and closer to him and as she stood just inches apart from him, she tiptoed and whispered sensually in his ear, "Don't you think it's getting quite hot in here?" and in that moment they both quickly started taking each other's clothes off while going into a deep passionate kiss. Elena found herself straining up towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck as his arms slipped around her waist, pulling her against him. When she pushed her fingers up into his hair and parted her lips beneath his, he crushed her against his chest, his mouth taking complete possession of hers. He tasted like salt and chocolate, and his kiss was nearly overwhelming. His hands ran up her back, pressing against her shoulder blades, pressing her even closer to him before they moved up along her shoulders, her neck, and into her hair. She unbuckled Stefan's belt with one hand using the other to run her fingers slowly towards his crotch and as she got closer he suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled away from her.

"Wha-What's wrong?" She stuttered.

"I didn't bring you here for this, Elena." He confessed while making his way towards the chair in front of the table and gesturing her to sit.

"What are you talking about? I thought we were going to spend a nice evening together." She said with confusion with a little mixture of sadness while sitting on the chair opposite him.

"NO I lied!" He said in a loud and menacing tone.

"Stefan, I don't understand. We can talk about this tomorrow but right now I just need to get home, Jenna must be getting worried." She said in a firm tone but deep inside she was frightened. She didn't know what had come over Stefan but she knew that the safest thing for her at that moment was to be far away from him.

She made a quick movement towards the door but he was faster he grabbed her by the wrists, holding onto them firmly and dragging her back towards the chair.

"Stefan, let go of ME! You're hurting me! What's gotten into you?" She yelled trying to force her wrists out of his hands but he was too strong.

"Please just cooperate with me. This will only last for a while and after all this is over we can go back to being madly in love again, I promise. Now I want you to sit and be a good girl." He said with a reassuring smile while letting go of her wrists as they both stood just next to the chair.

"Please Stefan just tell me what's going on, I'm scared!" She cried out.

He cupped her face into both of his hands and looked into her trembling eyes, "You said you loved me right? And that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"I don't know anything right now, I just want to go home, please," she begged as tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"Well I'm going to make that happen, we're going to be together forever." He said with a smile pretending he didn't see her tears or hear her cries.

"How are you going to do that?" she murmured.

"By turning you into a vampire silly" He said with a laugh like she was an eight year old asking a question to a very obvious answer.

At that moment she realized how big of a mistake she had made by missing the Founders' Party.

Thank you for the lovely reviews. You guys inspired me so I didn't want to keep you waiting for long. Please review, all your comments are appreciated and help me improve (: chapter coming soon.

Oh and none of the characters belong to me all of the rights belong to L.J smith and The CW.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena sat there tense and worried trying to figure out a way to escape from the nightmare. Stefan was going to turn her into a vampire so they could be together forever. Just at the thought of this made her body shiver. If she was going to get out of this she had to think of something fast because Stefan could get back any second. She had pretended to be happy about the idea in front of Stefan so that she could buy herself more time to think. She had  
>asked him to get her something to eat first before he turned her because she wanted to enjoy her very last meal before she died or lives forever literally. She was uncertain whether he would believe her or not but after thinking about it for a few seconds he had bought it but before leaving he had tied her to a chair just to be on the safe side.<p>

She looked around at her surroundings desperately trying to look for something that could be of some help. _Think Elena, think, what is in your possession right now that could cut through these ropes? _She thought to herself. Her purse was at home and she didn't find any use of bringing anything along whenever she went out with Stefan. _"_There is nothing in this stupid cottage that would do!" She yelled in frustration, rocking the chair violently. Suddenly she felt a sharp tool in the back at the back of her jeans. _Huh? What's this? Oh yes the pocket knife that Jeremy had given me earlier today to return to Damon. _She thought with a sense of relief.

She pulled the knife out of her pocket and started cutting through the ropes. After much effort she finally fiddled out of the ropes. Without wasting any more time she immediately got up from the chair and made her way out.

Before she could even reach out and open the door of the cottage, it suddenly opened up from the outside. She was taken by surprise as Stefan stood there but before he could do anything, she grabbed the vervain necklace around her neck and threw it at his eyes. "AHHH ELENA!" He yelled out as she ran into the forest.

It was dark and she couldn't see anything ahead of her. All that was going through her head at that moment was to run as fast and far away as possible. She was getting further and further away from the cottage, she turned around to have one last glance at it but she couldn't see it anymore. _I can't see the cottage anymore; I must be getting closer to town. _She thought to herself slowing down to catch a breath. Suddenly she felt something sharp hit her back what seemed like a broken branch and then all of a sudden she felt excruciating pain and fell to the ground. She touched her back and felt a slimy liquid substance. She was bleeding.

"I'm so sorry Elena, it didn't have to be this way but you didn't give me any other option." Stefan said with grief in his eyes and an innocent look on his face. "Don't worry …. Turn you ….. Completely fine." Elena could only make out a few of his words as she slowly started to lose her senses and fell unconscious

She found herself back in her room, in a pair of her usual sleeping shorts and her favorite purple tank top. _Oh it was just a dream. Strange, everything felt so real. Stop it Elena! Just the thought of Stefan doing that is very stupid, although he has been acting very strange lately._

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty" She heard a very familiar voice

"Damon? What are you doing here and how many times have I asked you to knock before you enter. Always seem to startle me." She said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh you're welcome Elena." He said in his usual sarcastic voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh God, please don't tell me that you've lost your memory and I have to go into flashback and give you every single detail of the past."

"You can get to the point anytime now." She said in an irritated tone but at the same time a slight smile on her face.

"You don't remember anything? A certain night, The Founder's Party night to be precise?" He said slowly decreasing the tone of his voice. She barely heard the last few words.

"I have no idea what you're talking about so if you'll excuse me I have school to attend to." She said making her way towards the door but as soon as she brushed past him, he grabbed her by the arm. "How do you feel, Elena? Does everything feel magnified to you? Getting extremely hungry all of a sudden yet?"

"Now that you mention it, I do feel really hungry all of a sudden" And then it finally hit her.

"OH NO! No, no, no, no, NO! This can't be happening. It was just a dream!" She yelled out as she paced through her room in tension and worry.

"Hey, I'm going to help you get through this, okay?" He said with warmth as he grabbed her and held her in his arms.

"What happened, Damon? How did this happen? How did I turn? Did Stefan do this?" She said as she sniffled, her cheek on his chest. "All I remember is feeling pain and darkness slowly surrounding me. The last thing I saw was Stefan's face."

"I'm going to answer all your questions but first we need to get you fed and fast."

"No Damon! I can't do this. I don't think I'm strong enough for this." She murmured as she sat on the edge on the edge of her bed.

"Elena, you're not alone. Don't worry. You just have to start getting used to trusting me now and that doesn't seem like a problem since I'm such a trustable person." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you Damon." She said with a laugh. For a while there she actually did feel assured that everything was going to be okay. She knew that no matter what happens Damon would always protect her and be by her side. He had already proven that a lot of times before. He was starting to grow on her.

Hope you're still enjoying the story so far. Please review (: next chapter coming soon please be patient.

All characters and rights belong to L.J smith and The C.W.


End file.
